The Hero of Ideals
by EdKenway
Summary: When Opelucid City's Gym Leader Drayden has to send his wife and young child Grey to Nuvema Town to protect them, he starts a string of events that will eventually lead to the world's salvation or destruction. Based off the storyline in Pokémon Black and White
1. Chapter 1

The Hero of Ideals

By Luxray Lord

Prologue:

_12 years ago _

Opelucid's Gym Leader, Drayden burst through the doors of the maternity ward in the Pokémon centre.

"Am I too late?" He asked the nurse at the desk, his deep voice echoing slightly through the halls.

Nurse Joy smiled. "I'm afraid so, Mr. Noir, however both wife and child are perfectly healthy. They're in Room 17."

Without another word, the Dragon Master of Opelucid City ran down the hall to Room 17, stopped to compose himself and slowly pushed the door open. The sight that greeted him brought a tear to his eye. On the bed, holding a small child wrapped in a blanket, lay his beautiful wife Anna. She was sitting with her back against a pillow, propped up by the high backed bed frame and when she saw him, she smiled. No words were spoken as Drayden Noir slowly stepped over to his wife, leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"What is the gender of the child?" He asked, turning to look at the midwife.

"Your wife has given birth to a very healthy baby boy sir. He's got a good set of lungs as well." She added, smiling at him.

Sighing contentedly, he ran his hand through his neatly groomed black hair before scratching the equally black beard around his chin.

"A boy!" He exclaimed happily. Turning to his wife, who beamed at him he repeated himself. "A boy Anna! We've had a boy!" He could hardly contain the jubilation in his voice.

Anna nodded happily, tears of joy falling freely down her soft rosy cheeks. "Would you like to hold him, my love?" She asked. As quickly as he could, without hurting wife or child of course, Drayden scooped up his young son into his powerful arms.

"So you're my heir huh?" Drayden whispered affectionately to the little sleeping child in his arms. "Ah if only you knew how happy you have made me little one." Pausing to simply look at his son, he added "This must be how the Champions feel when they first claim their title. I can not possibly imagine a happier feeling than this." Hooking his hands under the child's armpits, he raised him high above his head. "Grey Noir! That is what you shall be known as." He turned to his wife, hoping she would accept his chosen name for their son. Smiling widely as she nodded, he looked back up at his son's face once again. "That was my grandfather's name young one. Bear it well for you shall grow to be the greatest Noir that has ever lived!" Lowering the child back down into a cradle, Drayden began to slowly rock him, humming a little tune, his happiness soaring.

It was a few days after his wife got home, however, that Drayden's world was turned upside down. At first, it was a normal day for him. He was home for dinner before returning to the Gym to take on new challengers. His four Pokémon, Druddigon, Fraxure and the Flying Type Pokémon, Unfezant, simply used for travel but nonetheless loved as one of his own Pokémon, sat on the large, carpeted floor, eating. All except for Haxorus, Drayden's very first Pokémon, who was standing beside young Grey's cot, performing the mystical Dragon Dance for the young child, who obviously had no idea as to what was going on but nonetheless cooed and shrieked in joy as the colossal Dragon Type danced away. Drayden smiled over at his wife, Anna, who had remarkably recovered from the birthing of their son and was now back to full strength once again. Just as Drayden lifted a small piece of Anna's cooking to his mouth, a massive boom shook the entire house, causing him to drop his fork. Leaping from his seat, he ran to the front door to see what had caused the damage and flung it open. Outside, slamming against the walls of his Gym, was the biggest Hydreigon, a Dark/Dragon Type Pokémon, he had ever seen. Standing a short distance behind the Pokémon were eight tall men, clad in strange robes, the one in the centre in the strangest as he looked like a chess rook.

"Dragon Master Drayden!" The centre man called out as the Hydreigon ceased its assault on the Gym building. "I know you are in there and I am commanding you to come on out! We have business, you and I!"

Looking back in at his wife, who by this time had taken their small child up into her arms, the child surprisingly still sleeping, and was now looking at Drayden with a mixture of fear and panic. Drayden knew that these men did not want a simple talk with him, and there was no chance even in the Reverse World that he was going to risk his family's safety, so, calling each of his Pokémon back to their capsules, he beckoned his wife over.

"I do not know what these men want Anna. But whatever it is, I refuse to risk your safety." He quickly typed out a short note on his X-Transceiver, handed it to Anna and closed her hand around it. Before she could ask what he was going to do, he quickly explained. "I'm sending you and Grey to Nuvema Town. Give my X-Transceiver to Professor Juniper and she'll take care of you. If my instincts are correct, you will not be hearing from me for a long, long time my love." He kissed her trembling lips one more time before releasing Unfezant out into the street. Helping his wife, who was still holding his child in her arms, onto the Flying Type's back, he wrapped his larger hands around Grey's smaller ones. "I am sorry you have to leave me this way my child. I promise, we will meet again soon." He took one final look at his wife's tearful face, before smacking Unfezant's rump, sending the Flying Type into the air.

"Take them to Nuvema Town Unfezant! Do not rest until you are all there safely!" Drayden cried into the air. Unfortunately, his cries attracted the attention of the eight men.

"Well, well, well Dragon Master," The man who had called him out sneered, slowly approaching him. "Playing the hero and saving your family, are we?"

As the man spoke, Drayden quietly enlarged both Druddigon's and Haxorus' Pokéballs behind his back, ready to release them at a moments notice. It was a good thing he was ready to, as the man soon bellowed.

"Hydreigon! Take down that Unfezant!" Drayden watched in horror as the Dual Type Dragon took to the skies after his wife and child.

"NO!" He roared, releasing Druddigon and Haxorus simultaneously. "Druddigon, take after that Hydreigon and pull it out of the sky! Haxorus, use Dragon Pulse on it!"

All nine men watched as the red and blue Dragon Pokémon took to the skies after the Hydreigon, its thick arms outstretched ready to grab it. His beloved Haxorus fired a mighty Dragon Pulse at the three headed Dragon, hitting it in the left wing. Clearly forgetting its master's orders, the Hydreigon spun to see what had dared to strike it, when Drayden's Druddigon slammed right into it in mid-air, wrapping its arms around it tightly. Quickly changing its course of direction towards the ground, Druddigon released the Hydreigon at the last second, allowing it to slam headfirst into the hard concrete below, as Druddigon simply glided to its feet before turning to face the Hydreigon once more. Drayden looked at the centre man dead in the eye, immediately noticing that he had pulled another two Pokéballs from his cloak.

"Go Bisharp and Cofagrigus! Help Hydreigon destroy that pesky Druddigon!" He roared, tossing the Pokéballs into the air. After two bursts of red light, a steel bodied humanoid and a floating coffin with eyes and two shadowy arms appeared.

"Go Fraxure!" Drayden cried, releasing the pre-evolution of Haxorus into the fray. "Fraxure use Shadow Claw on Cofagrigus, Haxorus use Flamethrower on Bisharp!"

The two Dragon Types roared mightily before charging the other two Pokémon. Haxorus leaped into the air and exhaled a fearsome jet of hot fire at the Bisharp, just as Fraxure's claw was engulfed in shadowy wisps and he slashed the coffin Pokémon across the chest. The Bisharp was thrown back by the sheer power of the Flamethrower and slammed into the ground hard. The Cofagrigus was knocked into a far wall of a building before sliding down to the ground, unconscious. Looking over at his Druddigon, Drayden saw that he had taken matters into his own hands. It held two of the Hydreigon's three necks and blasted it full force in the free face with Dragon Pulse from point blank range. Then, spinning quickly on the spot, Druddigon threw the dazed and severely injured Hydreigon over at the same wall which the Cofagrigus had slammed into. Once all three Pokémon were down, Drayden's three Dragon Types stood firm behind their master and friend.

Not wanting to hurt any Pokémon any more than was necessary, Drayden did not call for a continuation of attack on the three fallen Pokémon. He watched as their cruel master recalled them and replaced them back in his cloak.

"You'll pay for this, Drayden!" The man said, anger set deep in his voice. "My line is destined to control the Dragon of Truth! No one, not even the great Dragon Master Drayden, nor the almighty Alder will be able to stop us once we do!"

With that, he and the other seven men turned on their heels and ran. Drayden merely had an inkling of what the strange man was talking about and if he was correct, it could definitely spell trouble. For now however, he needed to ensure his family's safety. There was no chance that he could call them back just in case he endangered them again. So he simply bowed his head, recalled his Pokémon and went back into his house.

While all this was going on, Drayden's wife and child had landed safely in the tiny town of Nuvema. Only four buildings made up the town, one of which Anna assumed was Professor Juniper's lab. The other three were quaint little houses, two with neat little gardens and gates outside, one with a sign that read 'FOR SALE' outside it. Anna climbed off of Unfezant and stroked his neck.

"Thank you Fezzy." Anna said kindly. "You can return to Drayden now."

The Bird Pokémon nodded briskly before flapping its wings and taking off once more into the sky. Turning to face Professor Juniper's lab, Anna walked towards it, the young Grey still fast asleep in her arms. Little did she know that her son would eventually grow up to do great things, simply by coming to reside here.

_Wow it has been a really long time you guys! I think the last time I used this profile was like over a year ago! Anyway, I finally decided to come back and restart the Black And White Story. It's going to follow a similar plot line with some added twists. Hope you guys like it. _


	2. Chapter 2

The Hero of Ideals

By Luxray Lord

Chapter 1:

_Present Day_

Grey Blanche awoke to the sweet sound of Pidove chirping away outside his window. Sitting up and stretching, he looked at his calendar.

'_It's the 25__th__' _He thought to himself. '_What was I supposed to be doing today?' _He wondered. Just then, his mother called up to him.

"Grey! Sweetie wake up or you'll be late for your meeting with Professor Juniper!"

That was it! Today was the day he was getting his first Pokémon. Checking the digital clock beside his bed he saw that he had a half an hour to get ready. Jumping out of bed, he quickly threw on his typical black trousers, black and white tee, blue hoodie, his shoes and socks and his favourite pair of fingerless gloves. Bolting down the stairs, he kissed his mother on the cheek, grabbed the toast from the plate she held and rushed out the door, full pelt.

"Just like his father." Anna Blanche chuckled sadly.

Outside Professor Juniper's lab were three other young children. Two he knew, Bianca and Cheren, his two oldest friends. Bianca was bubbly and full of life whereas Cheren was a lot more serious about anything that he did. The third child was a young girl, around Grey's age, with brown hair tied up in a huge ponytail, wearing blue denim shorts, a plain white tee, a sleeveless black jacket and a white cap with a red peak. She wore a red bag which was strapped diagonally across her body.

"Hey Grey!" Bianca chirped when he got in line behind the new girl.

Grey waved back at his two friends. Cheren returned the favour with a curt nod, pushing his glasses back up his nose. At this, the new girl turned around and extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Rose, Professor Juniper's niece. It's nice to meet you." She smiled widely.

Grey nervously extended his hand and shook Rose's. He never really liked social interactions much, let alone with girls.

"I'm Grey. Niece- I mean nice to meet you." He stuttered, bringing out a chirpy laugh from Rose.

"You're an odd one." She giggled, taking her hand back. Grey felt his cheeks go red and he quickly yanked up the hood of his jacket to try and hide it, earning him another laugh from Rose.

"So," She began, looking into his eyes. "Do you know much about Pokémon? Who's your favourite? Who are you going to choose in here?" The questions flew out of her mouth. Deciding not to be rude, Grey mumbled back

"I know a bit, like I know all the types and their strengths and weaknesses. My favourite would probably be a Dragon Type and if I get the choice in here, I'm hoping to get an Oshawott." At this, Rose squealed.

"Me too! I mean about the Oshawott of course. I'm more of an Ice or Water Type girl myself. I just hope Auntie Juniper has spares." She winked at him as she said this, causing his cheeks to go even redder. He could almost power a light bulb with the amount of heat he was exerting from his blushes. Just as Rose was about to speak again, the front door to the lab opened and a tall woman with light brown hair wearing a lab coat walked out.

"Good morning children." She greeted them all. "Why on earth are you here today?" She asked, pretending not to know. "Oh of course! You want your new Pokémon don't you?" She received a resounding 'Yes!' from each of the children after that. "Well come on inside, take your picks."

First in was Cheren, more enthusiastic than Grey had ever seen him before. Bianca quickly followed, excitement quite visible on her face. Next in was Rose, who hugged her aunt before walking through the doors. Finally, Grey shuffled in nervously, taking his hood down as he walked in. Looking around, he could see machines whirring and beeping away, aides were typing notes on individual Pokémon and, at the very top, a large circular stand with four Pokéballs resting on it. Leading the children up to the stand, Professor Juniper went into a speech about how the world was inhabited by Pokémon, how many chose to battle with them and how it would be nigh on impossible for humans to live without Pokémon. At the end of this speech, she pointed to the Pokéballs.

"In each of these Pokéballs lies a Starter Pokémon." She stopped to smile at Rose. "Now it came to my attention that two of you wanted the exact same Starter so, after great debate with my Pokémon Professor colleagues, I was granted approval to take in two of the same Pokémon, something that has never been done before. But I refuse to shatter the wishes of children and my colleague from Kanto, Professor Oak, feels the same way. So," The female Professor said, taking two of the four Pokéballs into her hands. "Rose and Grey would you please step forward." They did so, Rose smiling widely, Grey simply shuffling his feet. "As a Pokémon Professor, I hereby place unto your care, the Water Type Starter Pokémon, Oshawott."

Juniper threw the two Pokéballs into the air, causing them to open and release a bolt of red light. This quickly vanished to leave behind two small white and blue otter like Pokémon, one of which stood up tall and proud, the other rubbing its paws together as if it were shy. Squealing in delight, Rose ran forward and grabbed the Oshawott that had appeared in front of her, which so happened to be the more confident of the two. Grey stepped forward and lowered himself so that he was merely centimetres above the shy Oshawott.

"Hey buddy, looks like it's you and me now huh?" Grey said quietly, extending his hand for the Oshawott to climb up. The Oshawott stepped away from him at first, out of fear, but quickly gave a short little chirp of satisfaction before scrambling up Grey's arm and resting on his shoulder. Grey smiled at his new partner before standing up, just in time to see Cheren and Bianca choose their Pokémon. Cheren chose the very confident looking Snivvy, a Grass Type whereas Bianca chose the excitable little pig Fire Type, Tepig.

"Hey Grey." Cheren said to him, looking down at his Snivvy. "How about a quick battle to see which of us is stronger?"

Grey looked at his Oshawott, who was looking at the Snivvy on the ground in fear. Luckily, Rose and Bianca came to his rescue, sort of.

"Hold on! Why do you guys get to have all the fun? I propose a four-way battle. Every Pokémon for himself or herself!" Rose chimed. Bianca nodded, a determined look on her face.

Grey sighed before finally agreeing to the battle. All four of the children went outside with their Pokémon eagerly following behind. Grey set his Oshawott down on the ground and whispered.

"Alright buddy, this is your moment. Let's show 'em what we got alright?"

Oshawott nodded firmly, not wanting to let his new trainer down. He turned to face his three other competitors just as Rose called for the beginning of the battle.

"Alright Oshawott, use Tackle!" Grey cried.

He watched as the little otter ran as quickly as it could towards the target straight in front of it, which was Cheren's Snivvy. Before the little Grass Type could react, Oshawott had slammed into the point of its nose, knocking it to the ground. Not waiting for its trainers command, Oshawott quickly Tackled Snivvy once more, launching it back through the air, where it hit a large tree trunk and was knocked out.

"Snivvy no!" Cheren cried, rushing over to his fallen Pokémon. Grey felt a little sorry for his friend's Pokémon but at the same time couldn't contain his joy as his Oshawott had successfully knocked out an opponent. Watching Rose and Bianca, Grey realised that Rose was a far superior trainer.

"Oshy use Growl!" Rose cried out.

Her Oshawott squeaked loudly, somehow intimidating the Tepig that was charging right at it, causing the Fire Type to trip over its own hooves and crash to the ground.

"Now Oshy, use Tackle!" Rose cried, as her Pokémon rushed at Tepig, slamming its body into the pig Pokémon, knocking it out.

Turning to Grey, Rose smiled. "Well, it looks like it's down to who has the better Oshawott, doesn't it?"

Grey nodded before telling his Oshawott to use Tackle, unaware that from its victory over Snivvy, it had learned a long range attack in Water Gun. Rose was not so unaware however.

"Oshy, use Water Gun!" To Grey's immediate surprise, the opposing Oshawott opened its mouth and released a jet of water, straight into his Oshawott's face. "Now Oshy, finish it with Tackle!" Rose cried to her Pokémon.

In desperation, Grey called out the first thing that came into his head. "Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Hoping against hope that it would work just as well. Thankfully, his Pokémon heard him and quickly released its own jet of water at the oncoming Oshawott, pushing it back to its trainer.

"Not bad Grey." Rose shouted over to him. "You might actually turn out to be half decent."

Grey smiled back for the first time since meeting Rose. "I guess that'd make you a quarter decent seeing as you're only half as good as I am."

Rose scoffed in fake shock before smiling at Grey again, who returned it equally. Both trainers and their Pokémon locked eyes. It was clear to all who were watching what was going to happen next.

"Oshawott use Water Gun!" Both trainers cried. Bianca, Cheren and now Grey's Mom, who had come out to see what was going on, watched with bated breath as both of the otter Pokémon released equally powerful jets of water at each other, causing both streams to meet, centre field. Neither Oshawott relented as they struggled for dominance over the other. Then, Grey executed his real plan.

"Oshawott, leap into the air to your left and use Water Gun again."

Everyone watched as Grey's Oshawott broke the struggle, cart-wheeled to its left and fired a third Water Gun as it landed. Rose and her Oshawott were so surprised by the sudden tactic that neither made a move to stop it and Rose's Oshawott received a powerful stream of water to the stomach, which actually lifted it through the air and did not stop until it hit a tree, just as Cheren's Snivvy had before it.

"Yeah! We did it Oshawott!" Grey yelled out in joy, fist pumping the air, his Oshawott doing the very same. He looked over at his mother, who had small tears of pride in her eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back, knowing that he had made her proud. Allowing Oshawott to scramble back up onto his shoulder, Grey went over to Rose, who was knelt down beside her Oshawott, smiling slightly.

"Congratulations Grey that was a pretty awesome move. Would I be correct in saying that you took it from the battle between Kanto Champ Lance and Unova Champ Alder?"

Grey nodded, recalling how Lance's Charizard had flown into the air before releasing a powerful Blast Burn on Alder's Volcarona, taking out the giant Bug/Fire Type and winning the match for Lance. He was not surprised that Rose had recognised it as it had become known as the famous 'Lance-de-Loop' move. Simple, yet extremely effective when done right.

"You know Grey, I think you and I aren't quite done with battling just yet. So I want you to promise me something." Rose said, getting to her feet, her Oshawott on her shoulders having recovered from its attack.

"What's that?" Grey asked confusedly.

"Well, the very first Gym in Unova is in Striaton City, you know it?" Grey nodded, it was a well known Gym, having three leaders and all. "Well, I plan on winning that Badge, but if you should run into me there then you had better be ready for a battle, one which I will not lose this time." She was smiling as she spoke, but Grey knew that she was not kidding. He'd have to do some training with Oshawott if he was going to beat her again.

"You're on!" He replied, giving Rose the thumbs up. "But I'm warning you, next time I won't go so easy on you."

Rose giggled at his last sentence before quickly tackling him with a hug. Taken aback by this, Grey nonetheless put his arms around her awkwardly.

"I guess I'll see ya soon then Dull Boy." Rose joked.

"Dull Boy?" Grey enquired, smiling.

"Yeah, cos your name is Grey and Grey is a dull colour. Duh!" Rose laughed.

"Well we'll see who the dull one is next time we battle won't we, Flower Girl!" It was a silly comeback but Rose giggled regardless.

"I look forward to it. Try not to lag too far behind!" She added as she took off towards Route One. Grey smiled as he watched her go, her Oshawott bouncing happily on its little flippers.

"Well Grey, looks like this is it." Grey jumped at the sound of a voice behind him. He turned and found himself looking at his Mom. "I knew this day would come son. You're just like your Father." She said, tears threatening to fall. Grey knew little of his Father, but he knew he must have been a good man the way his Mom spoke of him.

"Thanks Mom. I'll miss you so much." The young trainer said, wrapping his arms around his mother tightly.

"Here son, these were your Father's but I'm sure he would have wanted you to have them." She handed him a slightly tattered, single strap backpack, an X-Transceiver and a Pokéball belt, which by the looks of it could hold up to eight Pokéballs, two more than the usual. Grey took the gifts from his Mom wordlessly. What he held in his hands right now, were all that he had ever known of his Father. Smiling at his Mom, he put the belt on around his waist, slung the backpack over his shoulder, just the way Rose wore hers and put the X-Transceiver in the small zip-up pocket closest to his right hand in the bag. Taking one last look at his Mom, who had walked back to their front door and was now waving at him, he waved back, turned on the spot and took his first steps on his journey to become a Pokémon Master.

"You ready Oshawott?" He said to his partner who was now standing up straight on his shoulder. The confident "Osha-Oshawott!" he received gave him a newfound sense of confidence as he stopped right on the edge of Nuvema Town's borders. This next step would be his first ever taken outside of the small town. He took a deep breath and lifted his foot.

"Waaaaaait!" He heard two voices cry out.

Turning around, he saw Bianca and Cheren run up to him.

"There is absolutely no way that you are taking your first step out of Nuvema without us!" Bianca scolded him.

Linking both his and Cheren's arms in hers, Bianca lined all three of them up at the border.

"Ok, on three." She said. "One, two, three!"

Cheren and Bianca lifted their right foot respectively, while Grey lifted his left. Planting them firmly down past the border of Nuvema Town, each of them sighed happily, knowing that their journey began right there and then. Little did Grey know, just how much of a journey it would be.

_Woo! Second chapter up. Thanks to everyone who has read this and I would like to clear some little things up before the next chapter. _

_1: I know Oshawott doesn't learn Water Gun until Level 7 in the game but I thought it would be a nice addition to the battle between the two if they knew Water Gun. _

_2: Rose is based off the female hero from the games but I decided to call her Rose seeing as she's related to Juniper and they usually go for names of trees and bushes. _

_3: Regarding Rose again, I know some of you might not like her etc but don't worry. I plan to have the characters actually age in this fanfic so they will mature. _

_4: You can probably tell that I'm a fan of Oshawott, but I also wanted to have a kind of link between Grey and Rose from the offset. I apologise if this annoys anyone. _

_5: This is my final point. N will still be the anti-hero/villain along with Team Plasma in this but (and this is a huge apology if it does happen) I think I'll have him catch Kyurem and then allow Reshiram and Zekrom to be caught by Grey and Rose. I'm saying this now because if this idea gets negative feedback, then I'll scrap it. I'll just have Rose have a normal team. _

_Again, thanks for watching guys! The more you read, the more I write and I hope what I'm writing is keeping you guys happy. Any criticisms you guys have I'm more than happy to hear. _

_Finally, I realise I did not have a disclaimer in the first chapter so here goes: _

_I own absolutely no part of Pokémon. This is a non-profit, fan-based parody and all rights go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game-Freak and all other affiliators with the Pokémon franchise. _


	3. Chapter 3

The Hero of Ideals

By Luxray Lord

Chapter 2:

Cheren and Bianca had only been gone on ahead a few minutes and already Grey began to feel lonely. His Oshawott was fast asleep, his tiny head poking up out of his bag and now Grey pretty much had no one.

'_Maybe I'll meet a Trainer or two on the way to Accumula, I could do with a battle.' _

No sooner than he had the thought, a small, light brown, dog-like Pokémon scrambled out of the grass nearby and yipped at Grey. Chuckling to himself, he gently removed his bag and shook Oshawott awake.

"Come on buddy, we got a battle to win." He whispered to the little otter.

Just as Oshawott woke, a second little dog ran out to accompany the first. Now getting slightly worried, Grey considered running for it just as a familiar chirpy voice called his name. Looking all around him, he could see no one at all. However, when he turned back to face the two little dogs, he found Rose standing right in front of him, literally an inch away from his face.

"Hi Grey!" She exclaimed happily, her eyes scrunching up as she said it.

Nearly suffering from a coronary, Grey yelped in surprise, leaned back too far and crashed to the ground in a heap, causing Rose and the two Oshawotts to break into laughter.

"Get up silly!" Rose teased, holding her hand out for him to take. Gratefully accepting it, Grey got to his feet and apologised for yelping in her face. "Don't be silly!" Rose giggled. _'Boy she says silly a lot!' _Grey thought. "Come on, I want to show you how to catch a Pokémon." She added, turning to face the two dogs.

"Ok, now first, you take out your Pokédex." Rose said, taking out a small mechanical device with a red cover.

"Uh….. a what?" Grey asked politely.

"You don't have a Pokédex?!" Rose exclaimed. "Grey! How do you expect to be a trainer without a Pokédex?" After see the fearful look on his face, the young niece of the Pokémon Professor burst into giggles again. "I'm joking Dull Boy! Auntie Juniper gave me a call there a few minutes ago. Both of us forgot to take our Pokédex with us. I've actually been trying to find you." She took her bag off, opened it and pulled out a similar device to the one she had in her hand right now.

"Thanks, uh what do I do with this?" Grey asked, turning it over in his hands.

"Well first of all, you gotta aim it at the Pokémon in front of you if you have never seen it before. Give it a try."

Grey shrugged and pointed the device towards one of the little dogs. To his surprise, it pinged and the screen lit up, showing a small image of the Pokémon in the top right hand corner of the screen. To the left of the picture was the name 'Lillipup' which Grey assumed to be the name of the Pokémon. Underneath its name were blank spaces for its height, weight, description, cry and Pokédex number.

"Why are these blank?" Grey asked Rose

"Because you have to catch them to get their full data." Rose chimed, putting her Pokédex away. Turning to face the surprisingly patient Lillipup, she asked

"I assume you've seen Dude's Pokémon Basics Channel?" Grey nodded, recalling the very first show about Pokémon he had ever watched. "Good, so you know the basics to catching one. Let's see if you paid close attention. Here, take these." Rose handed Grey five shrunken Pokéballs from her bag. "Now let's catch these boys!"

Grey thanked her and put four of the five Pokéballs in his bag, hooking the fifth on his belt. His first wild Pokémon battle was about to begin.

"Alright Oshy! Use Water Gun!" Rose cried to her Oshawott, who immediately fired the jet of water at the Lillipup on the right.

Noticing the second Lillipup running for Rose's Oshawott, Grey told his Oshawott to use Water Gun on the ground in front of the Lillipup. Without question, Oshawott obeyed, soaking the dirt in front of the charging Lillipup and causing it to slip in the mud. "Now use Tackle on it!" Grey shouted. Oshawott leaped through the air so as not to slide on the mud and crashed straight into the disoriented Lillipup, knocking it back a few feet. Seeing the Lillipup down, Grey decided to take his chance.

"Let's give it a go!" He shouted, tossing the empty Pokéball at the fallen Lillipup, which was immediately absorbed by the burst of red light which had come out of the Pokéball. The Pokéball landed on the ground with a soft thud. Watching it carefully, Grey saw it tick once, twice, three times and….. click! The light on the centre button went out, indicating that the Lillipup had been caught. Grey felt something buzz in his bag and quickly opened it. The Pokédex had automatically recognised that he had captured the Lillipup and added its information to the entry.

"Yes!" Grey exclaimed, fist pumping the air. Looking over at Rose, he saw that she had just caught the other Lillipup as well.

"Nice job Grey! You managed to catch one before I did." She said in surprise, beaming at him. "I only know of one other Pokémon that lives in this area. I think it's called Patrat so if you want to wait here for one to pass by, you're more than welcome to."

Fate, it seemed, was on Grey's side, for as soon as Rose finished speaking, he saw a group of seven or eight small brown beavers with red and yellow eyes. Scanning one quickly, Grey found out that they were indeed Patrat running by. He quickly said goodbye to Rose and took off after them, Oshawott in tow, Grey finally caught one on its own, chewing on some grass. When it saw Grey, it took up a defensive stance and growled.

"Alright Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Grey cried, initiating the battle. The Patrat was quickly battered by a jet of powerful water, pushing it back into a nearby tree. Just as Grey pulled out a Pokéball to try and capture the Patrat, a young boy ran out of the grass.

"Ok, here's one! Go Lillipup!" His shrill voice cried excitedly, sending out one of the little dog Pokémon Grey had just caught to battle. "Lillipup, use….." He was cut off by what Grey assumed to be his father.

"Now son, that's not your Pokémon to battle. This boy over here was challenging it before you." The father said softly, pointing over at Grey.

The young boy looked over at Grey fearfully, as if Grey were some large threatening Pokémon he couldn't defeat.

"S-sorry Mister." The boy said, bowing his head.

"Don't worry about it. But if you're looking for a battle, there's a bunch of 'em down that way." Grey said, pointing in the direction the rest of the Patrat had run. Without another word, the young boy bolted, his father taking off after him barely having time to thank Grey. Shrugging, Grey turned back to the Patrat, who had now gotten back to its feet.

"Alright Oshawott, Water Gun once more!" Grey cried, pointing at the Patrat who was quickly drenched once more by Oshawott. Tossing his second Pokéball, Grey waited calmly as it ticked three times and the little centre light extinguished. Feeling truly elated, he scooped up the newest addition to his team and hooked the ball on his father's old belt. Deciding that Oshawott had had enough for a while, Grey decided to walk towards Accumula Town.

Although it wasn't very far away from Nuvema Town, Grey felt like he had already achieved so much. He had caught two new Pokémon and reached his first town, all in the space of an hour. Walking into the large red roofed Pokémon Centre, Grey looked around him at the hi-tech healing facility for Pokémon. To his right was a Pokémart, where trainers could buy and sell necessary items for their travels. To the left, was an escalator up to some strange rooms, guarded by three men. Straight ahead was the healing counter, where any trainer could give their Pokémon to Nurse Joy for a few seconds before they were fully healed by that marvellous machine. Walking up to the red headed nurse, Grey handed her his Pokéballs before recalling Oshawott into his ball and handed it to Joy. A few seconds later, his Pokémon were good as new. Thanking Nurse Joy, he hooked Lillipup and Patrat's Pokéballs back on his father's belt and released Oshawott from his Pokéball. Walking out of the building, he could see a group of people gathering in the town centre. In front of them, stood a line of oddly dressed men in grey hoodies, followed by an even stranger man wearing what looked to be a castle tower suit. He was yelling about something to do with Pokémon liberation and some such nonsense. What worried Grey slightly was some people were listening to these mad ravings.

'_Can they not see that if we liberated our Pokémon we'd be hurting not only ourselves but them too?' _Grey thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the strange men walking off and a young boy with green hair and a black cap walking up to him.

"You!" He said, looking at Grey. "What is your name? Grey is it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!"

With that, he pulled out a Pokéball, stood back from Grey and tossed it into the air.

"Go Purrloin!" He cried, as the red light formed a small purple cat with large bushy eyebrows. Realising that this strange boy wanted a battle, Grey unhooked Lillipup's Pokéball and threw it into the air.

"Alright Lillipup, use Tackle!" Grey called out to the little dog, who quickly rushed at the purple cat which simply stood there, waiting for Lillipup to attack. Grey realised his mistake too late.

"Purrloin, jump to your right!" The boy called.

Grey watched as the cat jumped to evade Lillipup, who crashed straight into the nearby kerb and tumbled across the street.

"Now Purrloin, use Scratch!" The young boy commanded, his voice calm.

The cat pounced lithely through the air before landing in front of Lillipup and raising its claw. Just as it swiped however, Lillipup jumped to its feet and bounded away, yipping as it went. Without waiting for Grey's say so, Lillipup ran at the Purrloin again, dipping its head to tackle it.

"Purrloin, same as last time." The boy said in a bored voice.

Again the Purrloin leaped out of the way of Lillipup, but this time not so successfully. Just as the cat jumped, Lillipup jumped with it, colliding with it in mid-air. Grey watched as Purrloin was tossed back through the air, skidding along the ground when it landed. Grey did not wait for another second.

"Go on Lillipup, Tackle it again!" He yelled, encouraging the smaller Pokémon.

Lillipup, eager to make its trainer proud, quickly bounded across the square before slamming into Purrloin a second time, this time ending the battle. The green-haired boy didn't seem too fazed by the fact that he lost. He simply recalled Purrloin, commented on how it was strange that Grey's Pokémon should battle like that while in captivity and then walked off, leaving Grey standing there feeling very confused. Deciding not to dwell on it too much, Grey knelt down to rub Lillipup's ear.

"Well done Lillipup, you fought exceptionally well." Earning a yip from the dog Pokémon. "Alright boy" Grey laughed, "Let's go." He took out Lillipup's Pokéball and returned it before hooking it back onto his belt and setting off towards Route Two.

_So, not the greatest chapter but at least I mixed it up a little huh? I'm hoping to upload one chapter a day now for the next while but some chapters could be longer than others so apologies if I don't. Hope to se you guys next time! _


	4. Chapter 4

The Hero of Ideals

By Luxray Lord

Chapter 3:

Exiting from the bypass that connected Accumula Town with Route 2, Grey looked ahead of him. He could see a man straight ahead of him and another up on a ledge. In the grass behind the first man, he could see multiple Lillipup, a few Patrat and even two Purrloin. Walking over towards one of the Purrloins, he pulled out Patrat's Pokéball.

"Go Patrat! Use Tackle on one of those Purrloin!" Grey cried.

The faithful little beaver Pokémon rushed towards the purple cat Pokémon who only realised that it had to evade or be hit when it was too late. Patrat slammed into the Purrloin with its full weight behind it, tossing the Purrloin back and causing it to bounce off of the ground. Grey watched as it struggled to get to its feet before it finally gave up and collapsed onto the ground.

"Alright, go Pokéball!" Grey shouted, tossing the capsule at the Purrloin. However, to Grey's surprise, the Purrloin managed to break free of the capsule and quickly scampered off back into the tall grass. "Damnit!" Grey exclaimed at his first capture fail. He recalled Patrat, but just as he went to hook it back on his belt, he heard that voice again.

"Hey Dull Boy!" Spinning on the spot, Grey once again found himself face to face with Rose. Still not entirely used to this, he jumped back a good metre or two away from the girl before regaining his composure.

"You really have got to stop that!" Grey whined, clutching his hand over his heart. Rose simply giggled at this. Then, to Grey's confusion, waved to someone behind him. Turning around, Grey saw Bianca waving excitedly, running as fast as she could over to them, her Tepig bounding along beside her.

"Hi guys!" She chirped having finally made it over to them. "How's it going? I'm not interrupting a date or anything am I?" She winked, nudging Grey's shoulder. Before Grey could reply, Rose chimed in.

"No! I was just about to tell Grey that he better be ready for his first Gym. I hear these guys can be tough."

Bianca giggled. "If you want Grey, I can test your mettle right now?"

Figuring that he might as well, Grey accepted the challenge and immediately unhooked Lillipup's Pokéball. Bianca unhooked the only other Pokéball on her belt and tossed it into the air.

"Go Lillipup!" Came the joint cry of both trainers. The red light quickly formed two identical Pokémon in the form of Lillipup.

"Lillipup, use Tackle!" Bianca cried, but Grey had anticipated this.

"Lillipup, use Growl!" Grey called out to his Lillipup. Grey's Lillipup let out a surprisingly loud yelp, which must have shook the other Lillipup's confidence as it began to slow its pace. "Now Lillipup, use Tackle!" Grey shouted, confident that he had won.

As Grey's Lillipup slammed into Bianca's, she had already prepped her Tepig for battle. Once Lillipup was confirmed to have been knocked out, she sent out her Tepig. Deciding not to risk his Lillipup, Grey recalled it and sent out Oshawott.

"Ok Oshawott, show Tepig what you got! Use Water Gun!" Now as any Pokémon beginner knows, Fire Types do not fare well against Water Types. Tepig was no different. Once the jet of water hit it, it cried out loudly before landing hard on its side, clearly having been knocked out. Grey had won and won easily.

"How do you do that?!" Bianca questioned, astounded at how easily Grey had defeated her.

"Do what?" Grey asked, battling simply just came to him when he started, he couldn't explain it. It was as if he just knew how to do it naturally.

"Well whatever it is, it's not going to be enough to beat me Dull Boy!" Rose joked, pushing him lightly. Grey laughed at this before replying

"Want to bet Flower Girl?" Grey challenged lightly, Oshawott standing proudly on his shoulders. Rose giggled before shaking her head.

"Not right now. I'm saving my energy for the next Gym. But remember our deal Grey. You better be ready for the" at this she waved her hands as if she were doing magic. "The Roser Leaf!" If he wasn't laughing before, he was now. After a solid minute, he still hadn't stopped and had actually doubled over in pain, clutching his ribs.

"Roser Leaf?!" He exclaimed incredulously once he had finished laughing. "That's definitely worse than Flower Girl!"

The slap on the head he received may have been playful, but Grey was off balance from his laughing fit and he fell hard on his behind on the rough ground. In that moment, something happened to him that he could not hope to explain. It was as if a dark cloud had settled in his brain. Thankfully, he pushed it aside once he saw how worried Rose was but he could definitely still feel it there, lingering in the back of his mind. Then, everything went black.

When he finally came to, he was in some sort of clean white room on some kind of a stretcher. He tried to sit up but he was quickly pushed back down by gentle yet firm hands.

"No you don't Dull Boy." A voice said softly. "You're resting up alright? You're in Striaton City Pokémon Centre and you've had a nasty blackout."

Turning his head to the right, he could see three people behind a glass window. Cheren, Bianca and Nurse Joy were all looking relieved that he had woken up. Then, once he turned to the left, he was met with a very familiar yet oddly comforting sight. There was Rose, wringing her hands nervously, biting her lip and darting her eyes around the room.

"How- how'd I get here?" Was Grey's first question to her. The last thing he remembered was feeling very angry and then very calm before- nothing. He couldn't even remember what happened next. Rose quickly went through everything that happened after his blackout.

"You- well you kinda fell over. At first, we both thought you were faking so we did nothing. Then I saw the blood." At this, she pointed at the top of Grey's head, just where his raven black hair stopped. In shock, Grey slowly raised his hand to the spot and was horrified to feel numerous stitches holding the skin together. "After that, well Bianca was extremely panicky, so I ran to Striaton, got help from a man in a purple suit and he carried you here. You've been out about an hour now."

Grey couldn't believe it. One minute he was just celebrating a victory, the next thing he knew he was in a Pokémon Centre. He opened his mouth to speak again, when the door opened. In walked a very well dressed, sixty-something year old man in a dark purple suit, black shoes and with grey hair. His beard was neatly cut to resemble some form of teeth or fangs. He walked with an air of complete and utter confidence, like Lance could challenge him to a battle and he'd win, hands tied. He had three Pokéballs on his belt and emanated an aura of immense strength. When he spoke, his voice was deep and civilised, this man clearly came from a good background.

"How you feeling boy?" The man asked him. "Gave us all quite the scare you did."

Grey's expression saddened, ashamed that he had been a burden to anyone.

"I'm really sorry Sir." He said. "I didn't mean to burden you."

To his surprise the man chuckled. "Burden me? Why if anything is ever a burden to me, I don't go through with it. Trust me, it was no burden. But there are some things I would like to ask you. Do you mind?" He added politely addressing Rose, who smiled sincerely and left the room.

"What's wrong Sir?" Grey asked him, extending his manners towards the man who had helped him.

"Tell me just why you passed out boy." The man inquired, looking deadly serious.

Grey sighed and went through everything that Rose had told him. Only he felt somewhat obligated to include the dark cloud that had swallowed his thoughts momentarily beforehand. At this, the man held up his hand to silence him.

"I knew it. You are exactly like your father Grey." He said, but before Grey could question him, he went on. "You've inherited the Dragon Gene. Now I assume you have never heard of this before am I correct?"

"Yes but…" Grey started but he was quickly cut off.

"Well then let me explain it to you." The grey haired man said, sitting on the visitor's chair beside the stretcher. "The Dragon Gene is the name we give to a certain….. condition that very few trainers have. It does not mean that there is anything wrong with you. It simply means that you are battle-wired instead of, well, normally wired. A normal trainer would see the obvious mistakes, tactics etcetera, etcetera. But you my boy, you can see all of the battle. You can see why your opponent chose that move and why you should use a certain attack. You can see the strengths and weaknesses of an opposing Pokémon and of your own."

Now none of this seemed at all bad to Grey. But it still didn't explain the dark thoughts he had thought before his blackout. His thoughts were interrupted by the grey haired man's speech continuing.

"However, there are three main side effects and one of two possible side effects. The three main ones are you become very subdued in many sociable occasions. You won't have many friends because of this and those you do have, well they are true friends. Secondly, the blackout is usually a once-off occurrence but you will begin to get very painful but brief headaches. They will hurt like a Flamethrower to the face but they will pass quickly. Finally, there's that dark cloud you talked to me about. That is the worst of the three. Anytime you get angry, and I mean really angry boy, that cloud will take over. You won't be yourself in battle or out, you'll be the most destructive and cruel trainer out there. Not to your Pokémon but you could seriously injure another trainer's Pokémon with this anger. I would advise you to control it but there is no way to do that. You will simply just have to keep calm for as long as you can."

Now it was Grey's turn to interrupt. "Excuse me sir? I'm sorry but what were you going to say about the possible side effects?"

This seemed to lift the older man's spirits a little, anything had to be better than the dark cloud.

"There are two possible side effects. You will only have one and if past trainer's with the Dragon Gene are anything to show, then you will have the first of the two. Many trainers with the Dragon Gene have a unique ability to communicate with all Pokémon, even an opposite trainer's Pokémon. You won't have control over their minds but you will be able to enter their thoughts and speak with them telepathically. For many who have this trait, it is very useful as they can give their own Pokémon a command without letting the opponent know what is going on. I'd imagine you have this one. The second is a lot rarer, I doubt you would have it."

Grey couldn't help it. Even if it was highly unlikely that he didn't have it, he had to know.

"What is the second one sir? Please, I would like to know." Grey asked him as politely as he could.

The grey haired man sighed deeply.

"Very well. I suppose it is better to be safe than sorry. The second side effect. You know I don't quite like that phrase 'side effect'. Perhaps, 'ability' is a better word for this. Yes I think so." Grey listened to the man rambling eagerly, hoping he would soon get an answer to his question. "Anyway, the second ability will give whoever has attained it the power to not only speak to their own Pokémon. Now I must stress that with this one, only Pokémon the trainer owns can be communicated with, no others. But they can not only speak to their own Pokémon, they can strengthen them as well. For example, I am using a Pignite against a Gyarados. Normally, this would be a huge disadvantage for me. But if I channelled power onto my Pignite, then he would stand a much improved chance of winning. A Flamethrower on a Water Type would do equal damage as if it were a Normal Type."

Grey opened his mouth to speak at this but the older man cut him off quickly.

"I assume you are going to ask who could have held such power in the past? Well, so far as we know, only one trainer has ever held this power and his name should be very familiar to you. He is undoubtedly the single greatest to ever have lived and he chooses to spend his time up in a mountain in Johto. His name is Red."

_I am so sorry about the long wait guys! School's been harsh. Hopefully, this chapter makes up for it but I understand if it's a bit over the top. Hope you guys enjoyed! _


End file.
